Gothik the Harvester
Gothik the Harvester is the second boss of the Military Quarter in Naxxramas. In World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, however, he appears in the starting area for the death knight class as a quest giver in Death's Breach. Commander Eligor Dawnbringer: "Gothik, the Harvester. A master of necromancy and conjuration, Gothik is said to be able to beckon forth legions of the undead at a moment's notice. It is with his guidance that even the weakest of Death Knights can raise the dead." See the Wrath of the Lich King section for further details. Summary At the start of the encounter, the gate dividing the two rooms will close. Adds will spawn on the "living" side of the gate, and then when killed will be reborn on the "undead" side. After several waves of adds, Gothik will become attackable and begin teleporting between the two rooms. Finally the gate will open and everyone will be able to swarm the boss at once. Most strategies involve dividing the raid between the two rooms to take care of the waves of adds, and controlling the rate at which the "living" adds are killed so their stronger undead counterparts do not overwhelm the group on the other side. 25-man Abilities Phase One Gothik the Harvester is invulnerable. Through the first four minutes and thirty-four seconds of the fight adds will spawn on the left side of Gothik's room. These are: Living Side Unrelenting Trainee * Non Elite Humanoid * 35 will spawn through the encounter. * Hitpoints: ~25,200 * Attacks: ** Death Plague Applied on a melee hit, this is a disease dot that does 170 Nature damage every 3 seconds for 15 seconds. Stacks infinitely. Dispellable. Unrelenting Death Knight * Elite Humanoid * 14 will spawn through the encounter. * Hitpoints: ~85,000 * Attacks: ** Intercept - Stuns you for 3 seconds. ** Shadow Mark - Shadow Mark is a melee range whirlwind attack that applies the Shadow Mark to anyone hit. Hits for ~5,000 on plate. Unrelenting Rider * Elite Humanoid * Four will spawn through the encounter. * Hitpoints: ~136,000 * Attacks: ** Unholy Aura - Automatically inflicting 500 Shadow damage every 2 sec. to nearby enemies. It lasts until Unrelenting Rider is killed. Resistible. ** Shadowbolt Volley - This attack/spell hits people afflicted by Shadow Mark for 6,000 shadow damage. Undead Side Whenever a living mob is slain on the live side its spirit will transfer to the undead side and spawn a corresponding undead mob there. Unrelenting Riders will spawn both a Spectral Rider and a Spectral Horse. Spectral Trainee * Non Elite Undead * Hitpoints: ~26,000 * Attacks: ** Arcane Explosion - Hits for 700 Arcane damage. AoE spell with a 20 yard range, this spell is resistible. Spectral Deathknight * Elite Undead * Hitpoints: ~79,000 * Attacks: ** Whirlwind - ~4,000 on plate. Spectral Rider * Elite Undead * Hitpoints: ~160,000 * Attacks: ** Unholy Aura - Automatically inflicting 500 Shadow damage every 2 sec. to nearby enemies. ** Drain Life - Drains 12,000 life from their primary aggro target over 5 seconds. Spectral Horse * Elite Undead * Hitpoints: ~40,000 * Attacks: ** Stomp - AoE physical attack inflicting 2313 to 2687 damage in a 10 yard radius and reducing enemies movement speed by 60% for 10 sec. Phase 2 Gothik the Harvester * Gothik the Harvester comes down at 4:34 after engaging, mobs stop spawning at 3:44. Gothik the Harvester has approximately 2,510,000 hit points. * Shadowbolt - Gothik will chain cast 1 second Shadowbolts for 4500 to 5500 Shadow damage on his primary aggro target. * Harvest Soul - Cast every 15 seconds. Reduces the stats of the entire raid by 10%. Stacks 10 times. * Gothik is tauntable and keeps aggro through teleports. 10-man Abilities Phase One Gothik the Harvester is invulnerable. Through the first four minutes and thirty-four seconds of the fight adds will spawn on the left side of Gothik's room. These are: Living Side Unrelenting Trainee Non Elite Humanoid, Can not be CC'd * 24 will spawn through the encounter. * Hitpoints: ~10,000 * Attacks: ** Death Plague Applied on a melee hit, this is a disease dot that does 85 Nature damage every 3 seconds for 15 seconds. Stacks infinitely. Dispellable. Unrelenting Deathknight Elite Humanoid, Can not be CC'd, but susceptible to snares * Seven will spawn through the encounter. * Hitpoints: ~34,000 * Attacks: ** Intercept - Stuns you for 3 seconds. ** Shadow Mark - Shadow Mark is a melee range whirlwind attack that applies the Shadow Mark to anyone hit. Hits for ~3,500 on plate. Unrelenting Rider Elite Humanoid, Can't be CC'd * Four will spawn through the encounter. * Hitpoints: ~55,000 * Attacks: ** Unholy Aura - Automatically inflicting 350 Shadow damage every 2 sec. to nearby enemies within 45 yards. It lasts until Unrelenting Rider is killed. Resistible. ** Shadowbolt Volley - This attack/spell hits people afflicted by Shadow Mark for 4,000 shadow damage. Undead Side Whenever a living mob is slain on the live side its spirit will transfer to the undead side and spawn a corresponding undead mob there. Unrelenting Riders will spawn both a Spectral Rider and a Spectral Horse. Spectral Trainee *Non Elite Undead * Hitpoints: ~10,000 * Attacks: ** Arcane Explosion - Hits for 700 Arcane damage. AoE spell with a 20 yard range, this spell is resistible. Spectral Deathknight * Elite Undead * Hitpoints: ~33,000 * Attacks: ** Whirlwind - ~2,700 on plate. Spectral Rider Elite Undead, cannot be CCed * Hitpoints: ~55,000 * Attacks: ** Unholy Aura - Automatically inflicting 350 Shadow damage every 2 sec. to nearby enemies within 45 yards. It lasts until Unrelenting Rider is killed. Resistible. ** Drain Life - Drains 6,000 life from their primary aggro target over 5 seconds. Spectral Horse Elite Undead, cannot be CCed. * Hitpoints: ~16,000 * Attacks: ** Stomp - AoE physical attack inflicting 2313 to 2687 damage in a 10 yard radius and reducing enemies movement speed by 60% for 10 sec. Phase 2 Gothik the Harvester * Gothik the Harvester comes down at 4:34 after engaging, mobs stop spawning at 3:44. Gothik the Harvester has approximately 839,000 hit points. * Shadowbolt - Gothik will chain cast 1 second Shadowbolts for 2880 to 3520 Shadow damage on his primary aggro target. * Harvest Soul - Cast every 15 seconds. Reduces the stats of the entire raid by 10%. Stacks 10 times. * Gothik is tauntable and keeps aggro through teleports. 25-man Strategy Gothik the Harvester is mainly a DPS race and a test to see if you can keep everyone alive until phase 2. It is do-able with two tanks though more are helpful. Splitting You will need to split the raid into two, with half your healers and tanks on each side and the DPS classes split between the living and undead sides. Start the encounter by shooting something at Gothik. Rogues can also Shadowstep to Gothik. Unrelenting Trainees do not have to be tanked and die very quickly. Death Knights are not terribly dangerous but do have to be tanked. Riders are very dangerous and should be prioritized. The main trick to this encounter is pacing living side DPS such that you do not kill so fast the Undead side is overwhelmed, remember that Riders will spawn both a Rider and a Horse on the undead side when killed. Do not kill a second rider until the undead side is finished with the first one. Should you be overwhelmed Death Knights and Trainees are CC-able. Should you make it to phase 2 with everyone alive it is mainly a formality. Heal, Shadowbolt, and kill Gothik before 10 Harvest Soul stacks. He has very little HP. Not Splitting This strategy is different in that you do not split the raid between the two sides. You will need at least three tanks, preferable one that is able to pick up multiple mobs simultaneously. Begin the encounter normally by attacking Gothik. When the gate closes have your best geared tank stand near it with your AoE friendly tank but not to close while the rest of the group focuses on the newly spawning adds of phase one. Between two and two and half minutes into the fight Gothik will open the gates early releasing all of the adds of the dead side onto the living. The tanks near the gate must pick them up immediately while using any preferred cooldown to lower oncoming damage or increase total health. Healers must also be prepare to keep the tanks alive while Ranged DPS AoEs the group down. Melee should stay away from the gates when they open as the AoE from the mass of mobs can and will kill you. While this is happening you must remember that mobs will continue to spawn on the living side until phase 2 but in no greater quantity. Once the initial rush of mobs are dead continue the encounter by picking up spawning adds and killing them. Should you make it to phase 2 with everyone alive it is mainly a formality of DPSing the little health Gothik has made easier as the gates will stay open. Gothik will still teleport between the two side though. 10-man Strategy ;Phase 1 Split the team in two half on living side half on the undead side. At the start of the fight, make sure you DPS mobs on the living side slowly. Each mob that dies spawns on the undead side and the undead side has harder mobs, so its easy to overrun your other team if you kill the living side mobs too quickly. You may want to stack an extra DPS on the undead side for a 4-6 split. Typically tank, healer, dps, dps on living side and tank, healer, healer, dps, dps, dps on undead side. Remember that you can more easily crowd control (CC) the living mobs (poly, sap, and frost nova) than you can with the undead mobs, as only non-elite undead can be shackled. You will also want to put logical classes on each side; for example retribution paladins should be on the undead side as they deal added damage and priests can shackle. Mages and rogues should be on the living side for their CC'ing abilities. Note that a good group should have no problem DPSing either side down, and so CCing often becomes ignored unless necessary for stopping trash from attacking healers. If this is your first time here, split your group like this: Undead - Best tank, best healer, best DPS. This is because the mobs are harder to pick up and harder to kill on Undead side. Also if your weaker group is on the living side, then it becomes easier for the undead side, as the mobs are coming in slower. Since trainees and their undead equivalent are so weak (10k health), you should ignore them when worrying about slowing down DPS. Riders are especially important to fight correctly, because when they die they spawn two enemies on the other side (this second mob has 16k health and deals a significant amount of damage). Communication is vital once wave 9 hits; you should not be killing the stronger mobs on the living side if the undead side is overrun. If anyone dies, it will probably be a wipe as DPS won't be high enough to fight off the final waves and take Gothik down far enough for the center gate to open. If the players on the undead side go down, the living side will have to take on the remaining undead mobs when the gate opens. Although you may be able to clear the undead, your DPS will probably not be strong enough to take down Gothik. ;Phase 2 Gothik will teleport down to the middle of the living side, and after about 10 seconds he will teleport to the undead side. During this time, all remaining adds must be killed on both sides. Gothik will continue to go back and forth between the two sides until he reaches 30%, at which point the gate in the middle will open up. Players on the opposite side of Gothik can now join with the other group. DPS Gothik as fast as you can, as the Harvest Soul debuff will be stacking (even at 10 stacks, a full party should have no problem surviving to get him down). Quotes Aggro: * Phase Two: * Killing a player: * Death * Loot Wrath of the Lich King In Wrath of the Lich King, Gothik appears in Death's Breach as a quest giver for death knights. He is involved in the following quests: # # # After entering phase two by completing , he can be found at the Havenshire Lumber Mill raising Scarlet Ghouls from the fallen Scarlet Peasants. During this phase, he will sometimes come across a Glutinous Geist devouring one of the corpses. If this happens, he will cause the geist to explode and proceed to raise a ghoul from the scarlet corpse. Quotes When retrieving Scarlet Ghouls: * The pit calls, minion. Go to it. NOW! * Back you mindless wretch! Back to the pit! * GHOUL! PIT! NOW! * It puts the ghoul in the pit or else it gets the lash! * Get in the pit you worthless pile of garbage! Videos 10-man encounter -nNALppyd1E External links fr:Gothik le Moissonneur Category:Necromancers Category:Bosses Category:Scourge Category:Naxxramas mobs Category:Scarlet Enclave NPCs Category:Humans Category:Quest givers